Decision or Destiny?
by TanukiRaccoon
Summary: Hunter of Evil, Sasuke Uchiha is saddled with a Kitsune Prince. Will the fox prince be of help? Or hinder his work?


It was quite a feat, to walk along a wooden floor wearing heavy boots and not make a sound. It went hand in hand with the skill of not sneezing when dust stirs, and of course, controlling your breathing so that it wasn't too loud.

Sasuke Uchiha was an expert at all of these.

He adjusted the brim of Akubra, rubbing the soft felt-brim with his fingers before he slowly lowered the hand. His other hand came up until the large gun held in it was at cheek level.

Pure black eyes pierced the dark before him, searching the inky depths desperately for something, _anything, _that would tell him his quarry was there. That his hunt wasn't fruitless. He was so close, he almost knew what he was hunting. All the signs pointed at either an ogre or a troll.

Sasuke was hoping for a troll.

A soft scuff in the darkness was all Sasuke needed to react. Instantly, he dropped to one knee, his gun flying up. He flicked on the light on top expertly, even as his other hand flew to his belt for a knife. The light from his torch flooded the room, illuminating his prey.

Bingo.

The ogre shrieked, rising to its feet from where it sat crouched by a small cage. The horrid, hulking seven foot mass began to stumble towards Sasuke, turquoise eyes filled with hate and anger. Sasuke activated his gun, watching as the aqua-skinned beast moved closer.

He was lucky. It was so deep in the allure of its prisoner that it would hardly be a fight.

Sasuke shot. The ogre shrieked again as the shots slammed straight into its chest, spurting aqua blood everywhere. The beast came forward still, and Sasuke kept shooting. He thanked everything holy for whoever had invented his gun – the plasma bullets didn't need to be reloaded.

The beast lunged, and Sasuke rolled with a hiss. He tucked his knife away – there was no way he was going to attempt to stab an ogre. No way in hell. His gun came up again and he fired several times. The ogre moaned as it finally stumbled to its knees. It turned to the cage in the corner, reaching for it before it fell forward, head hitting the ground.

Sasuke eyed the beast for a moment before he took aim and fired half a dozen shots straight into its head. Better to be safe than sorry.

Taking care not to step in the ogre blood on the floor, Sasuke approached the cage. It was a shabby, half-broken thing, but it served its purpose.

It kept the Kitsune inside it entrapped.

Sasuke eyed the creature warily. It was trapped in its fox-form, curled up in the small cage. He reached forward to pick the cage up, and its head shot up.

The fox was golden, a pure, untouched sunshine yellow. Its eyes were stunningly sapphire, filled with innocent curiosity as it looked Sasuke over. It began to whine immediately, pawing at the bars of the cage.

Sasuke understood. It wanted out.

He grabbed the lock of the cage and tugged. It came free with a loud crack. Sasuke tossed the lock aside and opened the door. The fox darted out easily, racing up Sasuke's arm to perch on his shoulder. Sasuke eyed the creature as it wrapped all three tails around his neck and seemingly hugged him.

Sasuke turned and walked out of the dank room, past the ogre corpse. Kakashi would be waiting nearby with a cleanup crew. Sasuke absently stroked the fox's head as he made his way through the large, abandoned building.

As the sun struck them the fox curled up against Sasuke tighter. Sasuke slid him down into the crook of one arm as he slid his gun back into its holster. He smoothed a hand down his tight black jeans, glad no ogre blood had spilled on them, or his leather coat.

Ogre blood was a bitch to get out.

The fox whimpered in his arm and Sasuke hurried to a nearby van, sitting inconspicuously in the sunshine. The door opened and half a dozen men poured out, carrying various tools and headed towards the building. Sasuke hopped in after them, closing the door and setting the fox on the ground. The van began to move – another would be sent for the cleanup crew.

"Oh thank God."

Sasuke watched as another Kitsune crept forward, this one in human form. The man had silky brown hair which he kept pulled back, a large scar across his nose and six tails. He wrapped all six brown appendages around the fox kit, whispering softly to him until the fox began to tremble.

Sasuke watched, captivated, as the fox changed. A heavenly gold glow, almost the same colour as the fox's fur, enveloped him until he was completely hidden behind it. The light grew until it began to fade, leaving in its place a completely naked youth.

He had the same sunshine colour in his hair that the fox had in his fur. His eyes, blurrily blinking in the dim light of the van, were that beautiful stunning sapphire and his skin was a delicious golden brown. His transformation wasn't quite perfect, as his fox ears still poked out of his golden hair, but his three tails had been reduced to one.

"Iruka?" he mumbled, blinking. "What happened? I was in a cold place... and the warmth. So much warmth. I felt safe."

"Shh, I've got you, Lord Naruto," Iruka replied, stroking Naruto's soft hair. "You're safe now."

Naruto struggled free from his arms and stared around the van. His gaze came to rest on Sasuke, who stood and tugged off his long, leather coat.

"Hn," he tossed it to the kit, who blinked at it. "Cover up, dobe."

"Hey!" Naruto squirmed as Iruka wrapped the coat around him. "Don't call me that!"

Naruto scowled as Sasuke sat down again, and as soon as the other man was settled he threw himself into Sasuke's lap. Sasuke's eyebrows shot up and he reached up to grip Naruto's shoulders, but the other just settled himself happily.

"I was right!" he said excitedly. "It's you! You rescued me!"

"Get off," Sasuke muttered, even as he leant back against the wall of the van, not actively pushing Naruto off.

"Hey, hey," Naruto bounced slightly before leaning in close to Sasuke's face. "I should thank you for rescuing me!"

"Moron, I was just doing my job," Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes. "Which was made really easy thanks to you. How long did you have him under your allure?"

Naruto flinched, his ears falling flat against his head. He slid like water out of Sasuke's lap and crawled over to lay with his head on Iruka's knee. Iruka began to stroke his hair with a sigh.

"Sasuke, Kitsune don't like to use their allure on anyone but their mates," Iruka said with a shrug. "It feels wrong to us. Lord Naruto had to use it, which greatly upset him – he feels dirty, wrong. He should only use the allure on his mate."

"Hn, he did it to survive," Sasuke grunted as he reached into his pocket and drew out a pack of cigarettes. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

"It is for him," Iruka whispered as Sasuke lit up. "You don't understand. Human's never do."

Sasuke's lips quirked at that and he inhaled deeply. Humans indeed.

"Well, you have your prince back, safe and sound," Sasuke grunted. "I'm sure Kakashi will settle the payment. You can go back to living in your village in peace."

"No!" Naruto cried, sitting up. "I want to stay with Sasuke!"

"Lord Naruto, you can't!" Iruka said as he tried to reach for Naruto. "You have to return home! Your parents are worried!"

"No!" Naruto snapped. "I want to stay with Sasuke! He makes me feel safe!"

"But Lord Naruto-"

"Sorry, kid," Sasuke said as he flicked ash to the floor of the van. "I don't want a brat weighing me down."

"I'm not a brat!" Naruto hissed. "I'm three thousand, two hundred and seventeen years old!"

"Che," Sasuke chuckled as he inhaled again. "According to your culture, you're a brat until four thousand."

"Iruka!" Naruto squealed. "Make Sasuke take me with him!"

"Certainly not!" Iruka said with a sniff in Sasuke's direction. "You are a prince, Lord Naruto. You're needed at home."

"Hn," Sasuke closed his eyes briefly. "Your Lordship wouldn't want to upset anyone. Go back to your palace, Princeling."

"Shut up!" Naruto screeched. The van slowed down before pulling to a halt. "You bastard!"

Naruto launched himself at Sasuke, just as someone opened the door to the van.

Which Sasuke was leaning against.

They went flying out, rolling around on to the ground. Naruto fought like a wild animal, kicking and spitting, trying to get on top. Sasuke simply used his superior weight to pin him down.

"Naruto... it seems our fears for you never finding a mate were unfounded."

Both youths looked up, and Naruto's body suddenly became liquid under Sasuke's. He squirmed, wriggled and writhed until he was out from under Sasuke and throwing himself at the smaller of the two figures waiting for them.

The fox caught him easily, holding him close to his chest. Eight flowing tails danced behind the petite man, the same colour as his and Naruto's matching hair. Two pairs of sapphire eyes met as Naruto chirped happily at the man in the language of foxes.

The fox standing beside them drew Sasuke's attention next. He had a very commanding presence, accented by the nine, huge tails that fanned out behind him, blood red in colour, matching his hair. His ruby eyes roamed Naruto's body protectively.

"Emperor Kyuubi, I'm assuming," Sasuke drawled as he picked himself up at dug in his pocket for another cigarette. He glanced at the other man who was still holding Naruto tight. "And Imperial Consort Minato."

"Yes," Kyuubi grunted before bowing slightly. He had been the one to make the comment about Naruto finding a mate. "Thank you for retrieving my son."

"Hn," Sasuke flicked his cigarette. "Just another job."

"Naruto," Minato murmured as he strode over with his son. "Introduce me to your mate."

"He's _not _my mate!" Naruto said with a scowl. He switched his affections from Minato to Kyuubi, curling around the taller man. "He's just a teme."

"And this teme is leaving," Sasuke grunted as he turned his back on the foxes. "So long, Princeling."

"Hey! No!" Naruto leapt through the air and landed on Sasuke's back, clinging to him like a monkey. "Take me with you!"

"Get off, moron!"

"Papa! I wanna go with Sasuke!"

"Naruto, come back here."

"Get off!"

Sasuke tried to shove Naruto off of him, but the fox clung tight. He knew he must look ridiculous – Sasuke Uchiha, world class demon hunter, unable to get a stupid fox demon off of his back.

"Hmm, I see no problem with it."

Sasuke whirled to face the emperor, unsure he had heard correctly. Did Kyuubi just agree to this? Minato was gazing up at his husband, eyes calculating before he finally nodded, smiling softly.

"Yay!" Naruto cried. Sasuke grunted as his knees finally gave out and he dropped down. "I get to go with Sasuke!"

"You do need an assistant, Sasuke," Kakashi pointed out oh-so-helpfully. Sasuke's supervisor was standing beside the van, smiling happily. "And maybe Iruka could stay too? So Naruto isn't so alone?"

"Yes, Naruto will need a proper guard," Kyuubi grunted. "Iruka, and I think Genma and Raido as well. And I want someone in your main office, beside the head of the division Naruto will be working under."

"_What?_" Sasuke could not believe they were agreeing to this. "I don't need a fox brat hanging around! He'll mess up my work."

"I will not!" Naruto shouted. "I can help you! I can carry stuff, and help you out!"

"Hn," Sasuke eyed the boy for a moment before smirking. "So you'd be like my slave?"

"_NO!_" Naruto pushed Sasuke onto his back and began to beat his chest. "You bastard! I'll be your assistant!"

"Hn, sounds like slave to me," Sasuke chuckled as Naruto continued to hit him. "My little pet fox."

"Enough."

Sasuke looked up at Kyuubi, who was glaring at him.

"My son is pet to no one," he growled. "This will be a worthwhile education for him. I demand it happens."

Sasuke groaned as Naruto cheered. He knew the head of his department would not go against the wishes of the Emperor of Foxes.

And Itachi loved to watch him suffer.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke grunted as Naruto dropped down behind him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"What?" he blew out the smoke from his cigarette and ignored the fox's cough.

"Hey, when can we go on a great adventure?" Naruto demanded. "It's boring just hanging out here."

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, silently asking for patience. Naruto had been brought back to headquarters to stay with Sasuke until they were called out again. Everyone in the building adored Naruto, which greatly annoyed Sasuke – despite the dozens of teams offering to take the Kitsune off of Sasuke's hands, Naruto refused to leave his side.

"Dobe, don't be so excited for danger," Sasuke grunted. "Actually, we'll be going out tomorrow. Run down castle."

"Oh, what for?" Naruto asked, excitedly. Sasuke smirked as he kicked his legs over the edge of the balcony. "A vampire? A zombie? A gargoyle?"

"Moron," Sasuke grunted. "Zombie's aren't real. And gargoyles aren't evil. They're actually helpful."

"They are?" Naruto asked doubtfully. "But they look so creepy."

"They ward away evil spirits," Sasuke explained as Naruto settled with his own legs over the edge of the balcony. "And help protect against them."

"Oh," Naruto kicked his legs and snuggled up to Sasuke's arm. "So what are we hunting?"

"A poltergeist."

"A what-a-geist?"

"Poltergeist, dobe," Sasuke flicked the butt of his cigarette over the edge of the building. "A rumble ghost."

"Gh-Ghost?"

Sasuke turned to look at the fox who was staring back at him with wide-eyes. Naruto clung to Sasuke's arms tightly.

"Yeah, dobe," Sasuke muttered as he curled his arm around Naruto's shoulders. The Kitsune was trembling so much Sasuke wasn't sure if he could be trusted not to fall over the edge of the balcony. "A rumble ghost."

"Gh-Ghost?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto snuggled right up to him. He was trembling something fierce.

"You scared of ghosts?" Sasuke grunted, annoyed that he couldn't reach his cigarettes with the stupid fox hugging him. "Idiot."

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Naruto protested. "And I'm not scared of ghosts!"

"Then there's no problem," Sasuke grunted as he shuffled back from the edge and stood. Naruto scrambled to his feet, following. "Leave me alone."

"No!"

Naruto was a liar.

He was terrified of ghosts.

The castle they were moving through, run down and decrepit, did not help to soothe his nerves. Sasuke glided in front of him, gun held loosely in one hand, though he already said that it wouldn't be much use. Sasuke moved so perfectly, barely making any noise.

Naruto was so riveted on the other that he didn't see the suit of armour until he was walking into it. He fell to the ground with a crash, the heavy metal falling all around him.

"You usuratonkachi!" Sasuke hissed as he stomped over. He grabbed Naruto's arm and hauled him to his feet with a glare. "It probably knows we're here now!"

Another suit of armour crashed at the far end of the hall, this time through no fault of Naruto. Sasuke's gun was up in an instant, and he shoved Naruto behind him protectively as he watched another suit of armour fall. Soon, every suit lining the hall was falling, like strange, metal dominoes spaced far apart.

"Shit," Sasuke hissed. "Stay behind me!"

Sasuke's hand dove into the pouch on his belt and he tugged out a handful of salt, which he threw around them in a wide circle. As the last grain was laid down something seemed to slam into a physical shield around them, before retreating with a howl.

"Naruto, the sage," Sasuke barked as he knelt quickly. Naruto followed him down, tugging out a small bag of sage. He sprinkled the herb around them in a pattern that followed the salt, and Sasuke pulled out his lighter. He held it to part of the unbroken circle of sage, whispered something softly, and in a loud _whoosh _the whole circle went up in flames.

"Naruto, the prayer!" Sasuke ordered. Naruto nodded and shakily began to chant. Sasuke joined in after a moment, his deep voice harmonizing with Naruto's.

"Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly pray. And do thou, O Prince of the Heavenly Hosts, thrust into Hell Satan and all the evil spirits who prowl through the world seeking the ruin of souls. Amen!"

A howling shriek raced through the hall as the poltergeist swirled and became visible. It bounced from wall to wall, a shapeless grey mass that slowly became darker and darker in colour. It soon reached pitch black, and struck the wall a final time before exploding in a shower of smoke that vanished as soon as it touched the ground.

"Shit, Naruto," Sasuke sighed as the Kitsune slumped against him. "You're gonna be the fucking death of me."

"Yeah, but we did it, teme," Naruto panted as he snuggled up to Sasuke. "We did it!"

Sasuke scowled as he watched Itachi leaf through the report again. Naruto was bouncing all over the older man's office, touching everything and chattering to the Kitsune sent to supervise with Itachi. Kiba looked more like a dog, aside from the four long tails floating behind him.

"Interesting, brother," Itachi set the paper down. "This is your quickest exorcist yet."

"The plan was put into action a lot sooner than I anticipated," Sasuke grunted. "I was forced to act fast."

"It was well done," Itachi looked over to where Naruto was wrestling with Kiba on the floor. "I believe this assistant is good for you."

"Once his temporary insanity is over," Sasuke glared at the two creatures fighting on the floor. "He will return to his parents. He shouldn't be here, Itachi. He's a Prince."

"And Prince's have no place in this business?" Itachi asked, a spark of amusement in his eyes. Sasuke reached down to where the foxes were still playfully fighting and tugged Naruto up by his collar.

"Shut up," Sasuke grunted as he dragged Naruto towards the door. "Just give me my next assignment."

"It's with Kakashi," Itachi said as Sasuke tugged open the door. As the door slammed behind the two, Itachi turned his gaze on the brown eyes peeking over the top of his desk and smirked before loosening his tie. "Where were we?"

Sasuke allowed himself to enjoy the warmth and comfort of another body curled around him. He kept his eyes shut and imagined that it was a lover pressed tightly against him, something he had not had in a long time. He stroked the back of the other in his bed before he sighed gently.

"Naruto, get the fuck off me."

"Teme!"

Sasuke reached over and flicked on the bedside lamp, glaring at the fox before him. Naruto scowled back at him, his ears flat against his head.

"Get out," Sasuke grunted. "You have your own bed."

"Yeah, but yours is better!" Naruto protested as he pulled the blankets tight around him and smiled. "I like it."

"I don't give a shit what you like," Sasuke growled, ignoring how freaking adorable Naruto looked like that. "This is _my _bed."

"But Sasuke-"

"Out!"

"I can't!" Naruto lurched forward, pushing both hands on Sasuke's shoulders and pushing him to the bed. "I'm not used to sleeping alone! Usually I have Kiba, or Iruka or someone with me! Kitsune aren't supposed to sleep alone!"

"Then go sleep with Kiba or Iruka," Sasuke pushed Naruto away again. "Do I look like a damn Kitsune?"

"But I wanna sleep with Sasuke!" Naruto growled, latching onto him again. "You smell nice, you're warm and you make me feel safe."

"I don't give a shit," Sasuke grunted, even as he slid back down under the blankets. He was damn tired and just wanted to sleep. "Go away."

"No," Naruto reached over him and flicked out the light before snuggling right up to Sasuke. "You're not pushing me away anymore."

"Hn," Sasuke closed his eyes as the moron wrapped an arm around his waist. "Just shut up and go to sleep."

Naruto chirped a good night in his own language before closing his eyes. He smiled as he felt Sasuke's hands run up and down his back.

Naruto had made a decision. He liked Sasuke. The man was cool, attractive, made him feel safe, and was a good person deep down – _very_ deep down. When Naruto was in his arms, he felt so warm, protected and happy.

Yes, Naruto had made a decision. He wanted Sasuke for himself.

And the Prince was used to getting what he wanted.

"No."

Sasuke glared down into equally angry blue eyes as Naruto wrapped three tails around his body. His single tail had split at the beginning on the argument, a sign of how distressed he was.

"You don't have a choice," Sasuke was beginning to get more than a little angry. "This assignment is too dangerous. It's too dangerous for me on my own. I'm going with two other teams. I'm not going to put you in danger, and risk having your father take my fucking head off. You're staying here."

"But-" 

"No," Sasuke cut Naruto off. "You won't be on your own. I'm leaving you with… friends…"

Naruto gave up on glaring, seeing that it wasn't working. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and buried his face into his chest.

"Come on, dobe," Sasuke patted the fox's back awkwardly. "I'll be back soon."

"You better!" Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm and let him go. "Where am I going?"

Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair, mindful of his ears, before leading him out of their suite. Naruto clung to his arm as Sasuke made his way towards an elevator.

"I'm not a kid," Naruto spoke up suddenly. He looked up at Sasuke, a determined look in his eyes as the doors to the elevator slid open. "I'm not."

"I know, dobe," Sasuke muttered as he pulled the fox inside the box and selected a floor. "But if you are there, I'll worry about you."

This seemed to make Naruto immensely happy. He grinned widely and clutched Sasuke harder.

Sasuke grew more and more annoyed the closer they got to their destination. He did _not _want to leave Naruto here. Not with these two. He would rather anyone _but _these two, but they were the only ones available that Sasuke trusted to watch the damn fox and not take advantage of him.

"Alright," Sasuke stopped in front of a plain door and turned to Naruto. "I'll be back soon. Just… just don't do anything to piss them off."

Sasuke knocked on the door before looking back at Naruto. Naruto grinned and stood on his tiptoes. Before Sasuke could stop him, he brushed his lips over Sasuke's quickly.

Sasuke stared at the fox and opened his mouth to yell at him, but before he could, the door before them swung open.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke looked away from Naruto and turned to the man in the doorway. He glared at the long-haired man, who met his black gaze with his own white.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke grunted. He looked down at Naruto who was eyeing the man before them. "This is Naruto. Naruto, this is Neji."

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto eyed the pale man for a moment before looking at Sasuke. "You sure I can't come with you?"

A brief look of annoyance crossed Neji's face and Sasuke repressed a smirk.

"No, dobe," Sasuke grunted. "It's not that bad. Neji has an Alicanto you can play with."

"Destiny does not _play,_" Neji broke in coolly. "She is a refined creature, who-"

"Oh!"

Naruto's eyes had gone huge as he looked past Neji into the suite beyond. Sasuke peered over the other man's shoulder to see what had caught his attention.

Gaara, Neji's partner, stood staring back at Naruto with an almost identical expression of bewilderment on his face. On his shoulder sat Destiny, an impossibly beautiful bird whose feathers were the colour of the gold she loved to feast on, shining with a soft glow that matched their colour. But it was not the bird that caught Naruto's eye.

A single, ringed tail swished behind Gaara, and his ears atop his head twitched as he stared back at Naruto. Sasuke looked back down at Naruto again. He had forgotten Gaara was a Tanuki – a raccoon-dog demon. He had been with Neji for as long as anyone could remember.

"Oh," Naruto repeated as he pushed past Neji and into the room. He circled Gaara twice before peering into his face. Gaara blinked bright green eyes at Naruto, barely noticing as Destiny ran her beak through his fire engine red hair.

Suddenly, Gaara's tail shot out to wrap around Naruto's waist. Sasuke took a step forward, but Naruto wasn't in danger – his own tails were creeping around Gaara in return.

"He'll be fine," Neji said calmly. At her master's voice Destiny took flight, landing gracefully on Neji's shoulder. Sasuke automatically dug into his pocket for the gold nugget he had brought specifically for her. She took it with a soft chip and devoured it quickly.

"Naruto, I'm going," Sasuke called. Naruto's ears twitched and he waved over his shoulder, but didn't leave Gaara. Sasuke was surprised at how much this annoyed him. "Hn…"

Naruto was completely enthralled in Gaara, and Sasuke didn't like that.

He didn't like that one bit.

Sasuke's scowl was permanently stuck on his face as he made his way towards his rooms. He had been so distracted, thinking about Naruto, that the damn Baykok had almost taken his head off. Twice. Thankfully, Shikamaru had been there to take the things head off with a well placed plasma canon to the face.

Sasuke wasn't even going to both to go and collect Naruto. The damn Kitsune would be happier with Gaara anyway. Sasuke just wanted to go to bed.

Sasuke only managed two hours of sleep before his phone woke him. Promising hell to whoever was on the other end, the grumpy hunter answered it, not giving a damn about the caller ID.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"_Sasuke, is that really how you speak to your one and only brother?"_

"Oh it's you. I'm hanging up now."

"_Before you go, could you perhaps tell me why I have a hysterical Kitsune prince in my office bawling all over my carpet and ruining the mood when I just managed to get Kiba into an… interesting… position?"_

"Naruto?" Sasuke sat up. "What's wrong with him?"

"_You never came to collect him. He is rather upset."_

"I- just- Fuck!" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Send him down, would you?"

"_You think I have time to run errands for you, little brother? I'm a busy man._"

"I can leave him with you," Sasuke suggested. "I'm sure Kiba will be in the mood while Naruto's so distressed and bouncing around your office."

"…_I'll send him down._"

Sasuke sighed as he heard a door slam out in the main area of his suite. He listened to the thumping footsteps before his bedroom door flew open. In two seconds Naruto was throwing himself on Sasuke, clutching his shirt and shaking him.

"You bastard!" he screeched. "You were supposed to come get me!"

"Shut up and go to sleep," Sasuke groaned. Naruto shook him again.

"No!" Naruto was livid. "You were just gonna leave me there! I know you don't like me and all, but you can't just leave me there!"

"Naruto, shut up," Sasuke growled. With his last burst of energy he rolled over on top of the squirming Kitsune. "I left you there because I thought you wanted to be with Gaara. You were practically stuck to him when you saw him."

Naruto stopped squirming beneath him and pouted up through the darkness at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and slid to the side of Naruto, rolling onto his back and pulling up the blankets. Naruto watched as the hunter lifted the blankets and looked at him expectantly.

With a soft chirp of delight Naruto climbed into the bed beside Sasuke. He wrapped himself around the darkhaired man and rested his head on his chest.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke grunted. "I'm fucking exhausted."

Naruto clung to Sasuke tight and fell dutifully silent. Sasuke's breathing evened out shortly and Naruto carefully sat up. He gazed down on the human beneath him, noting how beautiful he looked in the moonlight that fell through the uncovered window, and his decision was solidified.

Sasuke was going to be his mate.

"Stick close to me, dobe," Sasuke ordered as Naruto watched two men hauling a large canon. "This is gonna be a long day."

"Ne, Sasuke, what are we doing?" Naruto asked as he scuttled to Sasuke's side. "Why so many people?"

"Goblin infestation," Sasuke grunted, barely noticing as Naruto clung to his arm. After working together for two months Sasuke was used to him. "It's way out of hand, thousands of them. They're not difficult to deal with, you just blast the shit out of them, but it's a pain when they're so many."

"Right…" Naruto looked up at the large mountain before them. The goblins had apparently infested the maze of cave tunnels inside of it.

"Stay here, dobe," Sasuke pushed Naruto towards a rock. "I have to find Neji. We're partnered with him and Gaara today. We stick with them no matter what, you got that?"

"Yes, Sasuke," Naruto replied in a sing-song voice. "Hurry up already!"

Sasuke shook his head before he vanished into the crowd of people. Naruto whistled softly to himself as he looked around. A flash of movement caught his eye to the side and Naruto spun around.

An old woman was beckoning to him before behind some bushes. Her ash coloured clothing blended in with the landscape, and her oblong hat could not hide her ugly face.

Naruto slipped off his rock and hurried over towards her. As he approached she flashed him a toothless grin before turning and making her way towards a cave opening.

"Hey, Grandma!" Naruto called as he followed her inside. His shoe got caught on the edge of a tree root, but Naruto didn't have time to stop. He kicked off his shoe before scrambling after the woman. A light appeared in her hand, bobbing in the darkness up ahead. "Grandma, wait up! It's not safe!"

Sasuke led the way back to his rock, ignoring Neji and Gaara behind him. Neji was sulking because Itachi had told him Destiny was not allowed to come – the bird would vanish into the mountains looking for gold and could be hurt. Gaara was trying to cheer Neji up in his own way – by wrapping his tail around the man's waist.

Sasuke stopped dead before the rock where he had left Naruto, unsure if what he was seeing was correct.

Naruto was gone.

Sasuke swooped in, circling the rock several times. No Naruto. His eyes fell to the ground and he growled deep in his throat.

"Sasuke, what is it?" Neji was beside him in an instant as Sasuke sunk to the ground. Sasuke adjusted his Akubra, eyes scanning the dirt. "What is it?"

"Naruto went this way," Sasuke murmured, his fingers ghosting over a footprint. He followed them gracefully, keeping low to the ground. The tracks led to a bunch of bushes. "And here he was met by…"

Sasuke's growl increased in volume and his head shot up. He rose to his full height, hands shaking as he drew his gun from its holster.

"Met by a what?" Neji asked as Gaara crouched by his feet, sniffing the air. Soon Gaara was growling in harmony with Sasuke. "A what?"

"A gwyllion," Sasuke snarled. "That idiot followed a gwyllion into the mountain."

Neji took a step back as Sasuke's eyes bled from black to scarlet. He looked down at Gaara who met his gaze calmly.

"Go tell Kakashi," Neji told his lover. Gaara nodded and turned to Sasuke, who was picking up an abandoned shoe off the ground.

"Sasuke," he said, drawing the other man's attention. Green eyes were deadly serious as they met red. "I can smell an Ōmukade in there."

Sasuke snarled wordlessly and strode forward into the dark. Neji took a step forward but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked down at his short lover and found lips suddenly pressed to his.

"Stay out of his way," Gaara whispered once he moved away from Neji. "It's going to get messy."

Neji nodded and cupped Gaara's face briefly. Gaara closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to Neji's palm before he turned on his heel and vanished back into the crowd of hunters.

Neji turned to face the cave opening and took a deep breath before striding into it.

This was not going to be fun.

"Grandma, slow down!" Naruto called as he stumbled yet again. "Wait! There are goblins about!"

A mad cackle was his only response, and Naruto cursed the growing dark. This old hag was fast! He was about to lose her! Seeing as he had no other option, Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes, still moving forward. Seamlessly, his feet became paws, his nose a snout, and his body much smaller. He darted out of the pile of clothing he left behind and dashed down the tunnel, much faster now he was in his fox form.

He let out a yip as the old woman stepped into a large cavern. She looked down at him and cackled once more before she began to spin on the spot. She gathered up speed and suddenly shrunk, disappearing into the ground.

Naruto raced to the spot she had vanished at, sniffing and pawing at the ground. She was gone. He let out another yip, but froze as the mountain answered with a rumble.

Several holes above allowed sunlight to stream in from outside. The cavern wasn't very well lit, but it was more than enough for Naruto to see by. He raced around it, noting the large holes in the floor. Huge ones. They looked like more tunnels. Naruto shook his head before turning around. He had to get back to Sasuke!

There was just one problem with that.

Dozens of identical tunnels lined the walls at different heights. Naruto yipped softly as he looked around at them. He had no idea where he had come from!

Sniffing at the ground, he tried to pick up his own scent. Instead, something else reached his nose, something disgusting and foul smelling. Naruto sniffed harder. He couldn't quite place it…

A loud rumble behind him had him leaping in the air with a startled bark. He turned and squealed in fright at the creature behind him.

Sasuke moved faster through the tunnels. He could smell Naruto, smell his delicious scent that carved a clear trail for him. After months of sharing a bed with the moron there was no way Sasuke could forget it. He made his way through the maze of tunnels effortlessly, getting closer and closer to the source of the smell.

A loud cackle sounded and a woman rose up out of the ground ahead. An old hag, she brought up her light to look at him before she beckoned to him. Sasuke pulled a knife out of his belt and flashed it at her. The gwyllion shrieked, covering her eyes. She began to sink into the ground but Sasuke was too fast. He shot forward, his knife slicing effortlessly though the woman. Sasuke never stopped running as he continued forward, the satisfying sound of the gwyllion's head hitting the ground behind him increasing his speed.

There was light up ahead. He was almost there. Sasuke hefted his gun in one hand and slid his knife back into its holder as he reached the end of the tunnel and burst into the large cavern.

The sight that met his eyes made his blood run cold.

Naruto was in his fox form, running as fast as he could around the cavern. He leapt from tunnel entrance to tunnel entrance but was smart enough not to enter any of them.

An enormous black centipede chased him.

The creature was larger than a bus, easily, and three times as long, snapping its immense jaws whenever it got close to Naruto. The Kitsune was clearly having trouble keeping ahead, and Sasuke decided to intervene.

He took aim and fired, striking the centipede on the back. The shot seemed to bounce off of it, but it served its purpose. The creature roared and spun to face Sasuke, its antennae twitching as it sensed larger prey.

Naruto took the chance to dart across the ground and leap into Sasuke's arm.

"Fucking moron," Sasuke snarled as he crushed Naruto to his chest, inhaling his scent. "You fucking moron."

A soft tongue lapped at his neck and then Sasuke had to move. He took off at a run as the Ōmukade chased them down, roaring its rage. Sasuke made a full circuit of the room and was about to start another when Neji appeared at the entrance to the cave. Sasuke threw Naruto to him, and the man caught him, a bewildered look on his face.

"Go!" Sasuke snarled as he whirled to face the centipede. He shot the thing in the face, and it roared its displeasure. "Go for fucks sake!"

Neji stumbled back into the tunnel, ignoring the shrieking fox in his arms. Sasuke turned on his heel and began running again, pulling a second gun from its holster.

The centipede roared behind him and Sasuke hissed in anger. It had tried to take Naruto from him. That creature had tried to kill _his _Kitsune. Sasuke's eyes, still scarlet, grew in intensity. Three black tomes swam into view and began to spin.

With a low snarl Sasuke ran straight at the wall before him. He raced up it and black-flipped, landing perfectly on the Ōmukade's head. As the creature tried to buck him off Sasuke aimed his gun perfectly as the disc-like structure between its antennae.

"Fuck you," Sasuke hissed as he fired. The creature howled, bucking wildly as Sasuke destroyed its sensory cells. It was blind. Sasuke leapt free of the creature, landing perfectly on the ground. He took off at a run, the shrieking creature behind him even more of a danger now that it struck wildly.

He had to kill it. It could bring the whole cavern down. In fact, it already was. Rocks tumbled above him, falling around them. Sasuke fired several shots straight into the creature's mouth, smirking as it finally dropped. It's final fall shook the cavern, and Sasuke grimaced as he darted towards one of the tunnels. He would have to find his own way out if the main cavern got blocked.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke's head jerked towards Neji and his eyes quickly located the golden fox darting across the cavern towards him. He took a step forward, Naruto's name on his lips as the fox reached halfway towards him.

And then the cavern came down.

Neji watched as the cavern came down and cursed. He closed his eyes briefly, reaching deep inside of him.

Itachi Uchiha didn't just hire humans, after all.

Neji's eyes flew open, veins prominently around the edges as he scanned the room. His eyes saw straight through the rocks piled before him, and he quickly located the small fox, trapped in a small hollow made by the rocks.

"Sasuke!" Neji shouted, knowing the other would be able to hear him. "He's alive!"

As the rocks crashed down upon Naruto, Sasuke lost control for the first time in years.

His hands trembled as he felt the transformation overtake him, running from the tips of his hair to his smallest toe. He looked down at his hands and watched as they shook violently, the skin darkening from impossibly pale to a purplish-grey. His hair shot out in every direction, long and blue. Finally, two large wings burst from his back, the clawed tips reaching for the ceiling, tearing large holes in his leather coat.

His sclera bled to black, and he turned his gaze upon the rocks that ate up his Kitsune. _His _Kitsune.

"Sasuke!" Neji's voice was muffled to his enhanced ears, but still audible. "He's alive!"

Sasuke snarled softly as he brought a single clawed hand up to his face. He stared at his nails before looking beyond to the rocks before him. He whispered softly, the sound echoing all around him.

"Give him back."

And then the demon threw himself at the rocks that hid his mate from him.

Naruto whimpered as he curled up even tighter into a ball. He was alone, in the dark. He wasn't supposed to be alone. He never was alone. Sasuke was always there. Sasuke always saved him.

A loud rumble sounded over him and Naruto whimpered, curling up into a tighter ball. He didn't want to die. He had to live, he had to become the Emperor and make Sasuke be his mate.

Another rumble sounded and the rocks around him shook. Naruto curled up as tight as possible as the sound continued, waiting for the heavy rocks to drop down on him.

"Naruto?"

Naruto sat upright and yipped at the low voice. Sasuke! Sasuke was nearby! He barked loudly, hoping Sasuke could hear him – he couldn't transform in such a small place.

The rocks overhead were thrown off him suddenly and a dim light poured in. Naruto yipped in joy until he saw the clawed hands reaching for him. With a shriek of terror he dove back under the rocks, hiding from the grey-skinned monster reaching for him.

Sasuke tore the last of the rocks away from where he was sure the yipping was sounding from. He was greeted with the sight of a dusty Naruto in his fox form, yipping and barking excitedly. Sasuke smiled at the moron as he reached down to pick him up, but the fox shrieked instead and buried itself back under the rocks.

"Dobe!" Sasuke hissed, unsure what the hell the fox was doing. "Get back out here."

Two bright blue eyes peeked out from under the rock curiously, and then Naruto was slipping back out. A soft golden glow surrounded him and then he was peering up at Sasuke, completely naked aside from his tails wrapped around himself.

"Sasuke?" He whispered. "Is that you?"

"Of course it is, dobe," Sasuke snapped as he buried both hands into golden hair. "Who else would it-"

Sasuke broke off, staring down at his hands. His clawed hands, curled in Naruto's hair. He hissed wordlessly before pulling them out and closing his eyes. He retreated deep inside of himself, to the calm place Itachi had helped him create. He immersed himself here, taking deep soothing breaths, and slowly felt the transformation recede.

He opened his eyes again and looked back down at Naruto, who was grinning up at him. Sasuke tugged his leather coat off, ignoring the large holes in the back, and wrapped it around Naruto's shoulders.

"Hn. Cover up, dobe."

After Neji managed to disintegrate the rest of the rocks by - at least from where Naruto was sitting - poking them, they began their trek back down the tunnels. Sasuke had an arm firmly clamped around Naruto's shoulders, but the Kistune wasn't complaining. Halfway down the tunnel they were met by Gaara with a small squad. The Tanuki threw himself straight at Neji, whispering softly in his ear about how he could smell blood, hear the cave in and feared the worse.

A team was sent back to see if a clean-up was needed, and someone presented Naruto with his clothes again.

"Ne, Sasuke…"

They were in the van on the way back to Headquarters. Itachi had ordered them home after hearing about what happened.

"Yeah, dobe?" Sasuke stroked the blond head lying in his lap.

"What are you?"

Sasuke paused in his stroking of Naruto's hair before he took a deep breath and resumed.

"I'm a Sharingan Demon," he replied. "We're violent demons who have almost wiped out our entire race with our wars. What you saw before was my fighting form. This form is my common one. As you can see, I look a lot like a human, so I can pass for one easily. My eyes are the only things that give me away, and I've mastered keeping them dormant."

"How old are you?"

Sasuke chuckled before burying his and completely in Naruto's impossibly soft hair.

"Four thousand, eight hundred and twenty two."

"Ha!" Naruto sat up, grinning at Sasuke eagerly. "You're not much older than I am!"

"I'm nearly five thousand," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're barely three."

"Shut up!" Naruto thumped a fist against Sasuke's chest. "I'm not a child!"

"I know," Sasuke reached out and cupped Naruto's face, stroking whisker scratched cheeks. "Believe me, I know."

Naruto's eye lids slid partially down and he leant in closer. Sasuke smirked and helped guide Naruto's face closer, eyes devouring the blush racing across the Kitsune's nose and cheeks.

Naruto let out a muffled whimper as he scooted closer in between Sasuke's spread legs. His hands curled up around the other's neck, fingers digging into the soft hair at the back of Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke," he whispered as the other's lips brushed his teasingly. "I'm not a child…"

"And I won't treat you like one."

With that, Sasuke sealed his lips over Naruto's, yanking the Kitsune forward into his arms and devouring him. Naruto let out a soft whimper, his hands tightening their hold on Sasuke. Sasuke slid his tongue easily into Naruto's mouth, pulling the other as close as possible.

Naruto let out a soft trill before his lips left Sasuke's. He leaned back, held upright by Sasuke's arms around his waist, and tilted his head back. Another soft trill filled the van and then Naruto began to glow.

Sasuke watched, amazed, as Naruto released his allure. A soft gold slow, darker than the one that surrounded him during his transformation, pulsed steadily from his body and reached for Sasuke. He was beautiful. Sasuke moaned softly and leaned in, sucking gently on the long column of Naruto's throat. Every inch of his body called out with the need to touch Naruto, to hold him, to claim him.

"Nah… Sasuke!" Naruto panted. "N-Not here!"

Sasuke ignored him and simply moved forward until Naruto was on his back. Naruto was still giving off his allure, drawing Sasuke in. How could he expect him to stop when he was giving off that irresistible aura? Sasuke's lips latched back onto Naruto's neck and he marked the column eagerly. His hands slid underneath Naruto's top to trace his skin, teasing and caressing the soft flesh.

"Sasuke…" Naruto was making the most delicious little pants and moans. "Please. Please, not here."

A part of Sasuke's brain knew that the request was reasonable – they were in a moving van after all, another person just beyond the divider in the driver's seat – but he shoved it to the back of his mind and slowly began to lift Naruto's top up.

"Hey! No!"

And then the allure was gone. Naruto was glaring at him and shoving Sasuke back, sliding away from him. Sasuke reached for the other again but Naruto scrambled to the back of the van and glared Sasuke down.

"Not in the van, teme!" Naruto snapped. "You gotta wait!"

"I've waited long enough," Sasuke purred as he approached Naruto cautiously. "I've had you in my bed for two months. In my arms. I've waited long enough."

"Teme!" Naruto whined as he dodged around the hunter. "Stop it! I'm not even using my allure anymore!"

"You don't need to," Sasuke managed to pin Naruto against the wall of the van. He smirked down at the other, happy to have caught him. "You're irresistible without it."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked away, blushing lightly.

"Teme," he mumbled. Sasuke dipped down, sucking at his neck again. "That's… sorta sweet."

"Mmhm," Sasuke bit Naruto's neck before pushing his body fully against the one before him.

The van began to slow down and Naruto's ears perked up. He slid and squirmed until he was free of Sasuke and managed to dart past him. Sasuke snarled wordlessly and turned to catch the other, but Naruto was already throwing open the doors to the van and leaping out.

He shot straight past Itachi and stopped momentarily to hug Kiba before vanishing inside head quarters. Sasuke stalked after his fox, ignoring his brother's questioning look.

"From the way they were going at it in the back of the van," Sasuke could hear his driver say behind them. "I'm surprised they've made it this far."

Sasuke ignored the words and his brother's demand for a report and made his way into the large building. He saw a flash of gold in one of the elevators before the doors closed. Sasuke snarled wordlessly and took to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He was going to get a hold of his damn dobe.

Sasuke was on high alert the second he stepped into his suite. The door had been wide open, which put Sasuke instantly on the defensive. His eyes fell to the floor and he raised an eyebrow at the sight of a pair of shoes left in the hallway. Sasuke strode forward, smirking as he found a top next, and then a pair of familiar pants. He growled lowly when he found Naruto's boxers, eyes bleeding to red as he looked around the living room.

"Naruto," he whispered into the darkness. "Where are you?"

Sasuke slid his belt off, dropping his guns, knife and pouch to the ground. His coat was the next to go, tossed across the room. His shirt was unbuttoned and tugged down, his pants pooled in a pile with his boxers. Left only in his hat, Sasuke took a deep breath and began to search for his fox.

His sweep of the living room revealed nothing, so Sasuke moved straight to the bedroom. He pushed the door open silently and stalked into the room.

Naruto was shit at this hide and seek game.

Sasuke smirked as the fox leapt out of the shadows behind the door at him and spun, kneeling and catching the moron, losing his hat in the process. Naruto shrieked as they went down in a tangle of limbs to the floor. Sasuke caught Naruto's lips sloppily as he pinned the blond beneath him. Naruto's hands dug into his hair and then he unleashed his allure.

Full force.

Sasuke moaned deeply as the allure hit him. He writhed and bucked against Naruto, wanting more contact even though they were both naked and pressed together. Naruto's silken tails were curling around him, holding him as tight as his hands were.

"Fuck, want you," Sasuke panted into Naruto's mouth. "So bad."

"Mine," Naruto gasped as slid down to nip at Sasuke's neck. "Mine! My mate!"

Sasuke allowed Naruto to suck at his neck for a while longer, focused entirely on running his hands all over soft, supple skin. Naruto was so perfect beneath his hands.

Sasuke growled and pulled Naruto off his neck. He devoured plump lips for a moment before he skipped the Kitsune's long neck in favour of latching onto his chest, sucking a pert nipple straight into his mouth. Naruto squealed, his legs locking around Sasuke's waist so that the other's groin bumped straight against his.

"Ah!" Naruto threw back his head, exposing his long neck temptingly. Sasuke ignored the temptation and instead switched to the other nipple. "Ah! Sasuke!"

Sasuke rolled his hips forward, grunting as their cocks rubbed. Naruto continued to moan, mewl and groan beneath him, the noises spurning Sasuke into further action.

"Naruto, I need you to get up," he whispered as he moved up to kiss Naruto's jaw. "Come on, love. Bed."

"Bed," Naruto repeated softly. "Yeah…"

Sasuke rose, growling as their contact broke. Naruto scrambled to his feet and flashed Sasuke a grin before throwing himself onto the bed. He sprawled out on his back and spread his legs, grinning that damn grin.

Sasuke ignored the fox on the bed for a moment and simply crossed to the bedside table. He opened the second drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, setting it on the bed. Naruto eyed it suspiciously before he looked back up at Sasuke.

"What are the chances of me-"

"Slim to none."

Naruto pouted but couldn't protest further as Sasuke knelt on the bed, leaning in to kiss him. This wasn't the frenzied groping from before, no this was much more refined. Sasuke explored his mate's mouth slowly and languidly, taking his time. Naruto's hands were back in his hair, but he wasn't gripping it so hard.

Sasuke crawled over Naruto, grabbing the lube on the way. He ran his hands down the other's body, smirking as Naruto writhed beneath him. He reached Naruto's cock and he took a hold of it, stroking it a couple of times as Naruto squirmed.

"You ready?" Sasuke whispered as he uncapped the bottle. Naruto nodded hurriedly, still squirming. "Hold still, damn it!"

Naruto stilled and Sasuke moved more comfortably between his legs. He squirted some of the clear gel out onto his hand and thoroughly coated three fingers. Naruto watched through half-mast eyes as Sasuke probed his entrance with a cool finger, circling the hole and rubbing it gently.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked and leaned in to kiss Naruto's stomach. He trailed kisses up towards the fox's mouth as he pushed the first finger in. Naruto lifted his own hips, trying to help ease the way, and Sasuke reached over to grab a pillow. He shoved it under Naruto's hips before kissing him.

"Mmm, Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled as they parted. "S'good…"

Sasuke carefully slid in a second and Naruto let out a small whimper. Sasuke's other hand found Naruto's cock and he stroked it eagerly, helping distract his lover.

Soon, Naruto had all three fingers inside of him, and was thrashing as Sasuke rubbed his prostate teasingly. Sasuke chuckled before kissing a trail down Naruto's neck.

"I'm so glad our anatomy is nearly identical," Sasuke murmured. "I would hate for you to stop halfway through and ask why I'm shoving my cock in your ear."

"Bastard!" Naruto panted. "How about I ask _when _you're shoving your cock up my ass? Because it doesn't appear to be soon!"

Sasuke snarled wordlessly and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the lube and squirted more out to coat his cock. As he spread the gel he eyed Naruto who glared back.

"Alright, Naruto," Sasuke dropped onto his back and smirked. "You so impatient? Come fuck yourself."

Naruto growled at the challenge and crawled across the bed to Sasuke. He eyed the smug demon on the bed before he turned his back on him.

"Naruto, the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke demanded. "Naruto!"

Naruto ignored him, reaching down to guide Sasuke to his entrance. Sasuke moaned as he felt his head press against Naruto's entrance, and then the other was pushing down.

"Ah…" Naruto was panting heavily above him, slowly sinking down onto Sasuke's cock. "S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke thrust his hips up, helping Naruto along. Naruto cried out before sinking the rest of the way down. He settled himself for a moment before flashing a grin at Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Fuck you, Sas-bastard!"

And then Naruto began to move. He rocked, he bounced, he _fucked. _Sasuke could only hold onto his hips and thrust aimlessly as the Kitsune maintained complete control. Naruto was sucking him in so tight, so hot, that in that second Sasuke knew his beloved was a virgin.

The thought drove him wild.

Sasuke's eyes bled to red and he snarled, throwing Naruto forward. He leant fully over the other, slamming into him hard and fast from behind. Every snap of his hips had Naruto screaming out, clawing at the sheets and writing. He tried to push himself up onto his hands and knees, but couldn't find the strength. His tails slid until they were wrapped around Sasuke's body, pulling him tight against Naruto.

"Fuck, so hot," Sasuke panted into a twitching ear. "God, so good. You love this, don't you Naruto? Love that I'm taking you like the animal you are. Mine now. My mate. My Naruto. My _everything._"

Naruto moaned, one hand reaching back to grasp dark hair. Sasuke bit the wrist softly before licking it, strangely gentle compared to his hard and fast fucking.

"And when I've come inside of you," Sasuke panted. "Claiming you as my own, I'm going to pull out and lick my own cum from your body. Then I'll kiss you til you can't breathe, and make you taste yourself."

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. "Fuck!"

"Oh yes, you like that," Sasuke chuckled as he grasped Naruto's ass, pulling the cheeks apart to allow for deeper thrusting. "And fuck baby, as soon as we're done with that, we're gonna do _this _all over again."

With that, Sasuke reached down to gather up Naruto's cock. He only had to stroke it twice before the Kitsune exploded, screaming his pleasure to the entire building. The feeling of Naruto clamping in around him sent Sasuke over the edge. He bit Naruto's shoulder, his teeth sinking deep as he came, pleasure almost overwhelming him until he was soaring on a pleasure high.

Sasuke panted as he collapsed down onto of Naruto, trying to draw air into his depleted lungs. He rolled off of Naruto, dislodging his tails in the process, hoping he wasn't crushing him already. Naruto crawled over to rest his head on Sasuke's chest as he wrapped his arms tight around his chest.

"You can't get rid of me now!" Naruto whispered fiercely, almost hysterically. "You can't send me back to my parents!"

Naruto sat up with surprising speed for one who had just been fucked senseless and launched himself at Sasuke. He sunk his teeth into Sasuke's shoulder, making the other hiss.

"Fuck, Naruto!" he swatted the other away. "What was that for?"

Naruto scowled and licked his lips, looking at Sasuke's shoulder. The bite mark emitted a soft gold glow for a moment before it settled back to normal.

"You're my mate," Naruto said proudly, his tails swishing behind him. "Mine."

"Dumbass," Sasuke muttered. He pulled Naruto back down and pushed his fingers to his own claiming bite on Naruto's shoulder. "You're mine too."

Naruto grinned and clung to Sasuke, that damn grin in place again. Sasuke chuckled before he slid down the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto asked with a pout. Sasuke simply spread his lover's legs, smirking darkly.

"I have a couple of promises to keep."


End file.
